Mystery Burns
Mystery Burns (real name Jeremy Burns) is an Oriental Longhair cat that is planned to be the main antagonist of Doll Eye. He is an old Original Character of Sleepykinq. Mystery is a member of the Burns Family, he was supposed to play a role in the Burns Fashion Company but is currently living in an abandoned hospital. Appearance Mystery is a tall purple cat with a beard. He has a white chest and face, and both of his ears have two darker shades of purple stripes on them. He has black eyebrows, and his left eye is a doll eye that's colored green with an X in the middle, while his right eye is blue. The sclera of his 'eyes' is yellow. He has a long tail with darker shades of purple stripes and long, dark purple hair. He also has stitches on his shoulders, elbows, and knees. He wears a ragged lab coat with his belt on top of it, a grey crop top with multiple stains as well, a torn red tie, black gloves, black jeans, and black shoes. As a child, he wore short black overalls, a white buttoned long-sleeved shirt with a black bow tie and black shoes. Both of his eyes were still present, unlike him as an adult. His hair was also tied in a ponytail. Before the trauma, he wore a long black tuxedo with several purple buttons, a purple bow tie, a black top hat with a purple stripe, long black slacks, and black shoes. He also has long hair with sideburns, fake eyelashes with black mascara, and black nails. Personality |-|Mystery= Most of the time, Mystery has a smile on his face and maintains a highly energetic and happy personality. He tends to be really childish, loud, and playful most of the time. He often uses "childish" terms to describe things, often repeating his signature laugh; "Hee Hoo". Mystery likes to act innocent in front of others, this part of his personality is often called his "first layer". The second layer of Mystery's personality is much different. He completely disregards personal space and is extremely perverted. He tends to talk about sexual topics regardless of other's feelings, is egotistical, and looks for attention most of the time whether it's negative or positive. He likes to act dominant and smart and also seems to get sexual satisfaction even from violence towards him, as suggested in a drawing by Sleepykinq. Mystery seems to get sexual pleasure from physical harm towards him He can be violent at times, but not to an extreme. The third layer is where Mystery snaps. He thinks he doesn't need to use his first two layers, or because of lies (As he has big disliking of lies and liars.) , it can be sudden too. Usually this side of him doesn't come out unless he doesn't care about giving a certain impression anymore. He manipulates others and messes with their minds, even driving people to suicide as he manipulates them to the point where they're mentally exhausted, or slowly tortured physically. He doesn't like instantly killing off his victims, he wants to see them struggle to stay alive. Mystery's methods of killing his victims Once the victim's dead, he does many things to the corpse. He wants to get what he wants and usually what he wants isn't particularly good. His final layer, the fourth layer, is rarely seen by others. This is because he mostly shows this layer only when he's alone or when he has given up. He feels hollow, dead, and is suggested to be suicidal. He lacks the ability to feel emotions so he is seen with a blank, emotionless face most of the time. Because of multiple tragedies he faced earlier on in his life, he no longer fakes his emotions because he doesn't want to anymore. Tumblr_inline_pdilfyh9tS1udfwwo_1280.png | 1st Layer Tumblr_inline_pdilghMtsi1udfwwo_1280.png | 2nd Layer Tumblr_inline_pdilgxmdm51udfwwo_1280.png | 3rd Layer Tumblr_inline_pdilh6jBCo1udfwwo_1280.png | 4th Layer Since Mystery cannot feel extreme emotions, he has an intense desire to feel something. He uses pain, sex, and sugar as a method to feel something and is highly addicted to these three things, as they're the easiest way for him to feel. According to Sleepykinq, Mystery cannot be saved or even have a change of heart since he doesn't want to get help, as he's stuck in his own world. Mystery cannot be changed or saved This suggests that Kao's attempts to get Mystery to have a change of heart are in vain. It's suggested that Mystery's personality layers stem from different events in his life. |-| Jeremy (Childhood)= Jeremy is often very serious when it comes to talking with other people and is not afraid to show what he thinks of certain topics. He rarely expresses or even feels emotions. Jeremy is also very cautious because he is not very fond of social interaction, seeing other people as a possible threat to him. He's also highly obedient to his parents and doesn't want to be defined as a rebel. Even though it might not be evident, he cares about the people he is close to. Jeremy doesn't want to disappoint them and tries to cheer them up if possible. Jeremy is interested in photography and likes to take pictures of different things. He also wants to be a model like his mother, Lilly, but Arthur doesn't want to hear about it for unknown reasons. History Mystery had an unusual childhood. He rarely went outside of his house and rarely interacted with people. He never had any friends, excluding Mago, a doll that was given to him by his parents. Jeremy had developed an unusual attachment to the doll and started treating the doll as an actual person. His parents were also highly strict, telling him that watching television was bad, freedom was dangerous, and other statements that highly impacted his social behavior. Jeremy's parents were also highly strict Possibly later on in Jeremy's life, people started telling him to smile more since he rarely smiled. His parents greatly cared about their image, and by seeing his doll, Mago, always smiling, Jeremy started to do the same. He then smiled most of the time even if he didn't have a reason to. Jeremy's early life However, at some point, his father, Arthur, started abusing him by repeatedly locking him in his room for prolonged times, leading Jeremy to develop his claustrophobia. Arthur also verbally abused Jeremy whenever he was disappointed in him. During their 20s, they took a different approach to life. They identified as non-binary and used they/them and she/her pronouns. They wanted to become a magician and Mago was their inspiration. They also hid their real name (Jeremy) under an unknown alias, Pastery is their unofficial name. They had several hopes and dreams, however, their environments didn't make it easy for them. Additionally, they lived with their father at this time, who did nothing but shame them for not being the son he envisioned them to be. Pastery also experienced possible discrimination for identifying as non-binary. Pastery experiencing discrimination Something really bad happened that left them with a life-changing trauma. Pastery's life They snapped and left their father behind. He also started to identify as a male again. Currently, he lives in an abandoned hospital with Mago. He meets Alfred and Kao in the hospital as well. Relationships Rex Cryex Rex is Mystery's husband and they both adore and treasure each other. They both like to make each other happy and give gifts to each other. Mystery is very protective around Rex and considers Rex as his territory. He often teases Rex by doing several things that sexually trigger him and also claims that if Rex never existed, he would never find happiness. However, Mystery is adulterous, as he's committed to other sexual relationships while currently married. It's confirmed that Mystery also frequently watches Rex while he's sleeping because it helps him sleep faster. Mystery watches Rex sleep. Mago Main Article: Mago Mago is a doll that Mystery has owned ever since he was young. However, the doll isn't in good condition. Mystery seems to have an obsession with him had previously liked Mago in a romantic way, claiming that Mago is his best friend and that he is the only one who can hear him. Mago also may have slightly influenced Mystery, causing him to drastically change his personality throughout his life. Mystery says that Mago can be rude at times, sometimes calling him names and claiming that he doesn't care about him. He also seems to be overprotective over the doll to the point where he doesn't allow anyone else to touch him. Arthur Burns Main Article: Arthur Burns Mystery has a great distaste towards his father, Arthur. It's known that Arthur verbally abused Mystery when he was just a child, causing him to become scared of him. And shaming him when he was in his 20s. Currently, Mystery tries to forget about Arthur as mentioned in the personality section. He avoids any interactions and conversations that involve his father and claims that he is evil. Lilly Burns Main Article: Lilly Mystery most likely only interacted with his mother, Lilly, when he was a child. He was always emotionless and insensitive, so Lilly would barely get something back from all the effort used to take care of him, also offering the best she could for Jeremy despite business consuming most of her time. Though, giving him the freedom she wanted him to have given her lots of pain. Regardless of his emotionless nature, Jeremy always felt safe around his mother. Mystery's relationship with Lilly Jeremy also looked at Lilly as a role model and started to inhabit feminine traits. However, his father, Arthur, highly disapproved of him inhabiting these traits. Mystery now misses Lilly terribly to the point that he is suggested to become numb on Mother's day. Trivia * Mystery has a Tumblr ask/roleplay blog ask-mystery-burns ** Mystery also has another ask/roleplay blog but in this one, he is a child. ask-jeremy-burns * Even if Mystery did get or was forced to have therapy, he would refuse to cooperate. Even if Mystery did get or was forced to have therapy, he would refuse to cooperate * Mystery was homeschooled when he was much younger. Mystery was homeschooled when he was much younger. * Mystery is mentally unstable and hallucinates a lot. His hallucinations usually contain bright colors/childish imagery fused with extremely disturbing/graphic objects or people. * Mystery has an illness that causes his organs to turn black, which hurts him a lot. The symptoms can be read in this Tumblr post. * It is said that Mystery had gotten his Claustrophobia from his father Arthur locking him in his room for prolonged times. It is said that Mystery had gotten his Claustrophobia from his father Arthur locking him in his room for prolonged times * In Sleepykinq's Life Letters Meme, there is an unlisted video link hidden in the meme and the bottom of the video description, which contains a secret message. The message in the video is most likely linked to Mystery. Reversing the audio in the video will reveal a message about Anesthesia awareness. The message is taken from a Wikipedia page about Anesthesia Awareness. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anesthesia_awareness#Background *Mystery was taught how to sew at a very young age. Mystery was taught how to sew at a very young age. *Mystery eats bugs, which appear in his blood. He also eats spider egg sacs, and many of the bugs he eats die inside of him. These bugs usually also exit his body in random openings. *Mystery has several joke nicknames, mainly used by fans and sometimes even Sleepykinq himself. *Mystery sometimes gets into arguments with himself, which usually turn aggressive and bloody. *Mystery's handwriting contains hearts replacing periods, and dots in exclamation points and question marks. He thinks its cute. Mystery's handwriting contains hearts replacing periods, and dots in the exclamation points and question marks. *Mystery doesn't kill people when he knows its inconvenient. *When talking about Arthur, Mystery will pretend like he doesn't know him, will avoid the conversation, and change the subject. However, if one is to anger him enough, he would resort to murder. *Mystery randomly switches between 3rd and the 1st person in conversation. *Mystery usually doesn’t kill people for the purpose of killing them, but considering the careless and violent ways he uses, they eventually die because of him. *His last name “Burns” was supposed to be some sort of pun from when Arthur burned him alive in Re-Nightmare, which isn't canon in Doll Eye. Quotes Gallery Mystery Burns D9facrl-08f6dcba-245d-46cf-bfc6-b5f382dcec8d.png|Mystery's full reference sheet MysteryKaoAlfred2019.png|Official concept art for Doll Eye. Tumblr_inline_p8d0rrem2m1udfwwo_1280.png tumblr_631aad2a8d9011151eaa20fc321140d3_c5b3a0fb_1280.png Mystwm.png Hahwm2.png Tumblr_pzdkt5lzp01w38tumo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_pz9r9bBvAM1w38tumo1_1280.png mystery874367534.png Tumblr_pzbunhDe3s1w38tumo1_1280.png tumblr_pyv5z4Imkg1w38tumo1_1280.png Tumblr_pz0pmdAeOd1w38tumo1_500.png MystPD.png Tumblr_pz4638u9xA1w38tumo1_1280.png Tumblr_prrmu7pHjw1w38tumo1_1280.png Tumblr_px68nizV7N1w38tumo1_1280.png 89f7e26cd3014bb21903cf2a8f5255b860c948ebr1-723-1105v2_00.jpg Monio.jpg Tumblr pr3nzrn5rE1w38tumo9 1280.png Tumblr_pnhcopBSHO1w38tumo1_1280.png Tumblr_inline_pp8ynwMMgQ1udfwwo_640.png Tumblr_pyg0i70Bqe1w38tumo1_1280.png Tumblr_pqhduhWvuM1w38tumo1_1280.png MysteryEmotions2019.png|An emotion chart for Mystery. Tumblr pmbhphmtUn1w38tumo1 1280.png Tumblr_pozgl9flmv1w38tumo1_1280.png Cradss.png Tumblr_phjiarwhEE1w38tumo2_r1_1280.png 8456641f-cea6-4c75-9088-467c04b6d2ab.png Tumblr_pjswd9Rzt31w38tumo1_1280.png Tumblr_pmbnldcrr01w38tumo1_1280.png 484168e8-4db6-4d10-ac98-0f5e6f2fd57c.png Tumblr_pdcxf3QNmj1w38tumo1_r1_1280.png Tumblr_inline_pcwuy2USRW1udfwwo_1280.png tumblr_inline_p7cd6l4lc81udfwwo_540.png Images.png Tumblr_pbxdvsWlmi1w38tumo1_1280.png tumblr_pafhd3JuZf1w38tumo1_r2_1280.png|Mystery viewed in different angles. Tumblr pi8lduSZIm1w38tumo1 1280.png Tumblr_inline_pcsucyxMmf1udfwwo_1280.png 8c7c8ed72671a68a27aed1006284169d.jpg Tumblr inline paxpv5hyKM1udfwwo 540.png tumblr_inline_p7c7ssUITB1udfwwo_540.png Tumblr pbb72paLlV1w38tumo1 1280.png Tumblr pd07hsjKBR1w38tumo1 1280.png tumblr_inline_pa2itqfqee1udfwwo_1280.png Mystery_headshot.jpg tumblr_inline_p6s0sldXVO1udfwwo_540.png tumblr_p6u8p0TM7l1w38tumo1_1280.png tumblr_inline_p4og8rUzax1udfwwo_540.png|A concept design for Mystery tumblr_inline_p3aio0iBwb1udfwwo_500.jpg tumblr_inline_p4xmhkImmI1udfwwo_1280.png redbluestery.png kickmeoutofmymind.png tumblr_inline_oyme2lFUWX1udfwwo_1280.png|Mystery as he appears in one of Doll Eye's unofficial comic pages. Mys4.png Mys.png Madness by sleepykinq-dbwpm1r.jpg 8079eb5a5f9a64cc6367cece7058ffd8.jpg 342939eb1f18920d86193cc6833c971a.jpg A481b61759117d2f9b7e29553dd9321a.jpg Tumblr_pzjb4jVJIh1w38tumo1_1280.png DMjgSC7UMAEtZPL.jpg Tumblr_pjhr4imTuW1w38tumo2_540.png Tumblr_pjhr4imTuW1w38tumo1_540.png Tumblr_inline_pe1b51ymPA1udfwwo_1280.png Tumblr_inline_psl6shGise1udfwwo_1280.png Tumblr_pgp0qnb2xS1w38tumo1_1280.png A99D9906-AA90-4D83-A739-B90B364657ED.png Tumblr_inline_p7i0bl25Nq1udfwwo_400.png|Mystery as he appeared in "Pick a Flower" Jeremy Burns Jmhah.png Jeremylm.png|Jeremy as he appears in Sleepykinq's LITTLE MISTAKE (REMAKE) meme. Jeremydood.png Tumblr_inline_pfciabya9C1udfwwo_540.png Tumblr_pha7kxk6ev1w38tumo1_1280.png Jeremem.png Tumblr pbxeyi5izS1w38tumo1 1280.png Clstpba-0.png|Jeremy in his room. Tumblr inline pbtiumzkKY1udfwwo 1280.png Clstpba3.png Clstpba2.png Clstpba.png Mpainting.png|A painting of Jeremy. Tumblr_p76gegNTde1w38tumo4_400.png Tumblr inline oxt4unVpgD1udfwwo 540.png Kiddo mystery.png Pastery Burns Tumblr_pr3nzrn5rE1w38tumo10_r1_1280.png Tumblr_inline_pq0x2k4fV11udfwwo_500.png tumblr_pyvaw7NrcT1w38tumo1_1280.png Tumblr_inline_pq0oeiCGLP1udfwwo_540.png Tumblr_inline_ppg5w1MchJ1udfwwo_1280.png Tumblr_pnanblLVpi1w38tumo1_1280.png Tumblr_inline_pejp17ku8v1udfwwo_1280.png|Pastery's previous design Gifs 96kjEzc_-_Imgur.gif XBEjgeR_-_Imgur.gif N49HNLx_-_Imgur.gif M8FqoUj_-_Imgur.gif GyhPtBQ_-_Imgur.gif QPQXZ3h_-_Imgur.gif BYE BYE 3.gif Smellslikerotting.gif Pasterygif.gif selfinfliction.gif QPlfKCn - Imgur.gif Jeremy_walk.gif | Jeremy's halloween outfit Tumblr_pvevod0Tf21w38tumo1_1280.gif Tumblr_pqxvxbxz7j1w38tumo1_500.gif Dcq0i0f-bdb80f36-7d3c-4b4d-90fc-5a0812ec5fbe.gif Tumblr_pb06ifFhA21w38tumo1_540.gif 1b36d80a8199b38f97c8274eec3ba25bfa5756d4_hq.gif 4b614a12a67bbfb4099decff2d9c468a1051509d_00.gif C09c3455f831b93177d2aebe93aae3f562d12e67_hq.gif Aa21a234857542040b8af804398f4ae0.gif 67b97bc4bfef3e4435756eb2ed1b4b0c.gif Videos HAPPY HALLOWEEN MEME PIPEDREAMS ORIGINAL AMV WILL WOOD - DR. SUNSHINE IS DEAD DOLL EYE MAP DAY 4 RPG MEME (COLLAB W ICECOLO) DR. SUNSHINE IS DEAD DOLL EYE 3 WEEKS MAP (CLOSED) What type of girl are you? SONG WHITE BANEBERRY BABY HOTLINE MEME REMAKE LITTLE MISTAKE MEME CRADLES MEME TONIGHT MEME I CAN MAKE YOU MEME BYE BYE MEME MYSTERY TEACHES SPOCTOR HOW TO ANIMATION MEME (JUMPSCARE WARNING) HEY REXY SWEETIE References Category:Character Category:Male Category:Adults Category:Content Category:Alive